villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim Profit
Jim Profit (real name: Jim Stakowski) is the main protagonist of the short-running television series Profit. Jim is a newly junior-executive at Gracen & Gracen, who is his own version of family in his mind. He is a sociopathic man, appearing to be charming, seductive and extremely friendly, but in fact, only wanting to make the society better. Background After the depart of his mother, Arnold Stakowski Jim's father (who owned a ranch) raised him as an animal, making him live and sleep in a box who he clean once a week, never letting him leave it, nor for school or feed himself (throwing him used food). The young "Jimmy" grown up, raised by TV which was his only opening to the world. His father remarried when Jim was around 14 with a woman named Roberta "Bobby". One day, as Arnold was drunk, he grave a cross on the back of Jim's right hand, telling that Jim was no religious. Bobby also engaged in a sexual relationship with Jimmy. In 1983, Jim tied up his father to a bed, then set fire to the house. After that, he went on his own, most likely study economy. In the series Being raised in a box which bears the mentioned phrase "G&G, a family company" conduce him to develop an obsession with the company, seeing it as his twisted version of a family. Now grown up, Jim assassinate Wayne Gresham, a junior-advice of acquisitions at Gracen and Gracen, the fifteenth largest company in the world, in the point to take his job. Jim then blackmail Gail Koner, a secretary at the company (the latter stealing money from the company to pay medical's bills of her mother) into helping him for his plans. Personality First appearing as a very polite and helpful man, he is in fact a calculating and complete sociopath who will stop at nothing to fullfil his obsession: the well-being of the company Gracen & Gracen. Indeed, his year of living in a box seems to have cut him from human's emotions, he was even qualify by Jack as being incapable to be alcoholic because "he had to be human for that". Also, despite living in a costly appartement, he only sleeps in a box where he used to live during his early years. Despite his cold and egoistical personality, he still, at a certain level, cares for the people close to him, conforting a woman who he set up to deflect suspicions, help his secretary keep her job and help her to get rid of her sexual assaulter (even if in the second case, it was part of his plan to use the assaulter's skills in informatics). If Jim appears as the villain of the story, he is not so bad in the end, indeed the company who he work for, destroys a lot of more lives, while using legal ways, or even Jeffrey Sykes, an honest advocate who uses the same method as Profit, only, he's on the good side. At the end of the day, Jim can be seen as a rather good person when things are not about the company, being some kind of a vigilante and a comforting man to which people can turn to. Villains Acts *Tied his father to his bed and burn down his house as a revenge for years of abuse. *Killing Wayne Gresham to steal his job. *Killing his father to prevent him from telling the truth about the arsonist incident. *Set up one of his colleague to put the blame on her for his manipulation. *Set up his boss Jack Walters which results in him being arrested for his crimes. Good Acts *Reconfort a colleague he set up and make sure she doesn't serve a sentence for his crimes. *Sent Joanne's therapist, a sex assaulter in prison (In episode 4 Healing). *Help his secretary get her revenge on her sexual harrasser (In episode 6 Chines Box). *Help Nora (his step-sister's boss) get her revenge on her uncle for raping her when she was 12 years old. Quotes Trivia *Even if the series was critically acclaimed, it stopped airing after three episodes due to the low-audience and people finding the character repulsive (including the idea of sleeping with his own step-mother). The complete series was released in DVD with the tag: "The serie that shocked America". **The character of Profit however popularizes and introduces the theme of the anti-hero, influencing future series featuring such characters, such as Dexter and Breaking Bad. *Jim is very similar to Frank Underwood: **They're both sociopathic men who will go to any length to fullfill their goals. **They have their own set of moral codes. **They are manipulators who their close ones find very likeable and are never suspected by anyone (except a few of their ennemies). **They both evolve in a sphere in which their talents are fully exploited. **One of the creator of Profit, even said that if they could have pursue the show, Profit would have enter a political carreer. Category:Businessmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists